


one shot.. reader and the marauders( quit playing games with my heart)

by witchy_witch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, the maruders era
Genre: Albus Dumbledore - Freeform, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Hope you like this, James Potter - Freeform, Lily Evans - Freeform, Marauders, One Shot, Peter Pettigrew - Freeform, but it was not meant to be, eventual sirius black and reader, i might write one for you, if you want to hear your favorite songs just give me an idea, lily finally snaps, moder girl fell on hogwarts, quit playing games with my heart is not mine, remus lupin - Freeform, sirius black - Freeform, voldemort - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_witch/pseuds/witchy_witch
Summary: As the reader fell at hogwarts... Professor Dumbledore take it there's a reason why your here.. but as for you, you just want to live your life as a teenager and contented to just read or watch the story and not to involved in this war.. but you know its not going to happen Now being a slytherin makes you more unnerved, but there' s no turning back now.. as you help James to win Lily' heart.... This is a one shot, i don't own any harry potter characters. Even the song!





	

* * *

Sitting in my favorite hangout in hogwarts, headset plugged in my ears and ignoring everyone who gives me odd looks. I enjoy the scenery of sunset, it was beautiful.  

It was the time of February and everyone is busy making something for their special someone, as for me, i can say i don't have because I and professor Dumbledore agreed never to interfere, will i said i would never interfere, however, professor is blabbing about there was a reason why i'm here, and i will never find out if i didn't accept the fact that i'm here and i'm about to change somewhat of their history. Well, he has a point in that...  

It was a dream come true for every fangirls to be in hogwarts, yes, i am too, overwhelmed being here. But i'd rather be in my computer reading fanfics such as to face this horrid wars, i could never killed a fly in my time and then i'm here about to face this Dark Lord wannabe Voldemort.

So i was saying, i enjoy the sunset listening to my music of choice and relaxing.   Till i was tap in my shoulder by someone. I turn to see who it was and i grimace to see who it was, no, who them was.  

'' What do you want!'' I ask harshly as Sirius smirking at me. Shit! That smirk of him can make any fangirls to be dropped dead along with their panties. Remus answered me after all his close to me of course with Lily and Severus, oh,! Did i tell you i was sorted in slytherin, sorry i forgot about that one, yeah, i'm slytherin.  

'' We want to ask you for something (y/n).'' I look at him, his uneasy that means it's not so important but have to be ask. I stood and plugged out my headset and put it to my pocket. I can see in the corner of my eyes Sirius is looking at it.  

'' What is it?'' He looked to James whos face white in nervousness, i wonder why.  

'' Uhm.. James, it's your turn.'' I can see James forehead is sweating, oh this must be important, the over confidence James Potter is sweating. Interesting.  

'' Are we gonna stood here forever? Spit it out Potter beside you perfectly disturb my peaceful sunset routine.'' I said tiredly and lamely. When he didn't speak i turn to walk away from them. But then he blurted out something fast i didn't understand it.  

'' _iwantyourhelptolilyplease!_ '' I turnaround mouth opened then i furrowed my brows.  

'' Again, i didn't understand everything you said.''   He sigh and then keep his cool and sigh deeply.

'' I need you to help me on Lily, please.'' I can see in his eyes the sincerity, i stunned at him. James Potter needs my help, the arrogant jerk is in need of my help. I cross my arms and smirk.  

'' Oh! The ever great James Potter is need my help, why is that?'' I mock and chuckling.  

'' Your very close to Lily and you know what she does and what she likes even your in the slytherin house. The two of you is inseperable, even when Snivellus called her mudblood, that didn't stop you two being friends.'' I can see his spitting the nickmame they given to Severus, that narrowed my eyes on him and he paled, they know he is my bestfriend too.  

'' And why do you think i would help you in Lily's affection?'' I raised my eyebrow at him.  

'' Please (y\n), i can't...'' He paused but continued. '' I can't see my life without her, i love her so much, and if i had to be in friends with Snape so be it.''  

'' Then why didn't you do it before! Why come to me instead of befriending Severus.'' He silence and look at his feet, then Sirius, Remus and Peter looking at me pleading.  

'' Please (yn), give him a chance, his suffering through rejections every year, everytime he tries to be near her.'' Sirius looking at me. But i look at him stern. In my silence James look at me.  

'' I know this is a lot (yn) but still thank you for hearing me out.'' He turn back and start to walk away, as well as his friends but Sirius isn't moving. I look at him questioning. But he just glared at me.

  '' Your the last person who can help him but you turned him down.'' then he pace to walk. What the hell was that! He just make me feel guilty, then i realize one thing. James and Lily should be together!

They are destined for each other, it has to happen... Harry needs to be born in this world and if i didn't do something it will mess the history. I step quickly, walking running to James.  

'' James wait!'' I called him and the four stopped and turned to me.  

'' If your going to insult me (yn), please have it your way, this time i'm allowing everyone to mock me.''    I shook my head I almost laugh in his face.

'' No! I'm not going to do that. Even though your a jerk all the time, never going to do that.''  

'' You just did!'' He pointed out, i can see Remus smiling he knows i'm up to something and when he knows i am the one who approach and smile he know it's a good thing but Sirius is glaring at him, not catching on.  

'' I know the four of you is FULL OF SHIT!'' They gasped in my harshed and blunt words but i smile. '' But i'm going to help you, no, not that. I'm going to help you in this, but it's not for you it's for Lily.'' I sighed deeply. '' She's going to be happy in you James. You two are destined for each other the day she and you are born, written or not you will end up and for each other.'' I state, while James gasped at me, shock.  

'' What do you mean?''  

'' I mean mr. Potter, you two are for each other dimwit. Now, do you want the help or not?'' And he smiled, this is going to be good.  

 

******

 

  February 14, the time has come for James to do something extra special for Lily. Were in the dine halls, it was about lunch time but the food is not serve yet. Everyone is babbling about their dates, gifts flowers and something i wouldn't want to find out.

I'm reading a book in my hand but it's nonsense, there's something in my mind fogging so i can't read the book peacedully, because i think i know something is going to happen that time.

I'm in the Gryffindors table sitting beside Lily, well Lily is sitting at the table, a book in her hand. Marlene and Alice are with us chatting about Frank. What? I was close to them too.

  '' Are you alright (yn)?'' Lily look at me concerned, am i that obvious? Marlene and Alice look at me, questioning.  

'' I'm fine, just hungry.''  

'' Okay.''  

The Castle is really blooming with hearts and stars in the cieling, every columns have flowers, it was really Febuary mode, every girls has a flowers in them. I'm not expecting one for me, but i did recieve one too, i don't know where or who who send it but i take it as a piece of memory and place it in a vase in my room in slytherin.  

Then I see the four, approaching the door,  Peter first then Remus and Sirius, in last James. They tidy up and really premidated. Oh, this is really going to be good, i place my camera in my pocket robes so no one will notice i film this. What? I have to keep the best scenes.  

Their hands are in their backs, i know they holding something behind. As they approach, Lily not paying mind of course.

They stopped just right in door, and now it begans....

 _'Ahhhhh...  Baby, oh .._  

Every student there perked up and look at them, Lily raised her one sophisticated eyebrow and look in confusion, i can hear she muttered something. '' what they up to now?'' I just shrugged.  

The boys really can sing!

 _Even in my heart I see You're not bein' true to me_  

James approach the table, his hand in his heart, voice serenading, Alice and Marlene giggled beside me, i can't help but to play along with. Knowing that this is my idea, and i know Lily is going to fall in this.  

 _Deep within my soul I feel Nothing's like it used to be_  

The three is backing him up along with choreography i teach them.  

 _Sometimes I wish I could turn back time Impossible as it may seem_  

James really feel the song as he looking at Lily in  eyes full of love, Lily however, is blushing furiously, every girls in the dine hall is squealing like mad, as the guys quirked up.  

B _ut I wish I could so bad baby_

  The three is behind James now, forming, each hands holding one white rose.  

_Quit playin' games with my heart Quit playin' games with my heart (with my heart) Before you tear us apart (my heart) Quit playin' games with my heart I should've known from the start You know you've gotta stop (from my heart) You're tearin' us apart (my heart, my heart) Quit playin' games with my heart_

  James pick up something in his sleeves revealing a white flower, a lily!

_I live my life the way To keep you comin' back to me Everything I do is for you So what is it that you can't see_

  This time he hand over the flower to Lily, Liy's face is priceless, gasping for air. She's thinking if she refuse the flower or not, but then shrugged her legs to perked up, and she look at me questioning, i just nod at her and she snap, sighing and reach the flower in his hands. Marlene and Alice didn't hold their squealing.

 _Sometimes I wish I could turn back time, Impossible as it may seem   But I wish I could so bad, baby You better   quit playin' games with my heart   Quit playin' games with my heart (with my heart) Before you tear us apart (my heart) Quit playin' games with my heart I should've known from the start You know you've gotta stop (from my heart) You're tearin' us apart (my heart, my heart) Quit playin' games with my heart_  

James is singing in confidence now, closing his eyes feeling the lyrics and then looking at Lily's eyes full of love. He reach for her hand and Lily accept it, i know she's going to fall in this. Ha!

 _Quit playin' games Baby, baby the love that we had was so strong Don't leave me hangin' here forever_  

Remus and Peter is singing beautifully. Jame staring at Lily's eyes and never leaving it, while Lily is smiling widely.  

 _Oh baby, baby this is not alright, let's stop this tonight Baby, oh Quit playin' games Na na na na na na Na na na na na baby Na na na na na_  

But i turn my head when i hear an unrecognised voice and my eyes widened as Sirius approaching me.. Uh oh, this is not on the plan.

 _Sometimes I wish I could turn back time, Impossible as it may seem_  

I'm quevering in my seat, this is really unexpected. Sirius voice is like an angel and i can't help but to stare at him, confused and excited and mixed emotions i didn't know i had.

 _But I wish I could so bad, baby_  

  He picked up my hand and help me astood, his hands reaveling another flower i hadn't seen on him later when they start to sing. It was a daisy, then i came to realise the flower i recieved later on, it was a daisy too! Lily is smirking at me, oh, something is not right here.

_Quit playin' games with my heart (with my heart) Before you tear us apart (my heart) Quit playin' games with my heart I should've known from the start You know you've gotta stop (from my heart) You're tearin' us apart (my heart, my heart) Quit playin' games with my heartBaby, oh Quit playin' games  with my heart_

_Na na na na na na Na na na na na baby Na na na na na_  

The girls broke down screaming and giggling like idiots as Sirius kneeling on me.  

Quit playing games with my heart.'

  That's it! My eyes widened shocked, this is bad! This is really bad. This is not happening.. I know i'm being stupid, but this not going to happen, i'm not going to mess this up.. I brushed off his hands in mine, I glare at him, then to James who's looking guilty, Remus and Peter too...

They add this on the plan. I breathing hard, now looking down in Sirius still in his one knees. I can say i'm about to cry, but i'm not going to let them see.

  I'm a stubborn being, heck i'm a Slytherin for crying out loud!

  '' Sirius!'' I blurted out. '' What do you think your doing?'' I almost yell at him, and the crowed gasped. He looked to Remus, James and Peter. Sighing he spoke.

  '' I know your not expecti-" I beat him to that.  

'' Yes! I hell don't!.'' Now i yelled at him and he stood. Lily is looking at me in shock so as the girls, everyone knew, no one can reject Sirius Black but in my reaction every one can tell how this is going to end up.  

'' I'm sorry (yn) but please hear me out.'' I silence and he pushed on. '' I-i ever been in love with you since you stomp my foot in the train.'' Woops.. That is awkward, everyone knew that too! I gasped in air remembering that, i did all the power to make my face in furious mode and i think i'm perfect at it.  

'' By that time, i make sure you notice me everytime you see me, i do something so you will look at me, i did something stupid so I could her you laugh even if it was of my own stupidity.'' I can sense the Teachers approach their table, professor Dumbledore looking  at us, twinkle in his eyes, and others is in confusion.  

'' Please (yn), I- I love you.'' I intake the air hardly... This is supposed to be James and Lily's affair but now... I should be squealing like a mad person now, but it didn't happen as my face become darkened.

I know this is stupid and i really love his character but i can't make  this thing messed everything because of falling in love with him. Everything should go on what is was, and what is was supposed to...  

I'm not messing this plot.  

I backaway at him. Shaking, i know i'm going to regret this.  

'' I'm sorry Sirius...'' tear in my eyes, i pace to walk away. '' I- I can't do this, I can't loved you back, i'm sorry.'' and that's it, i turnaway, leaving him stunned, leaving everyone stunned...  

 As i enter the common room to the ladies dorm, tear fall off my eyes...

And I broke down, I am going to regret this...   I stare at the daisies placed in the vase and touch it.  

'' I'm sorry Sirius, but it has to be end in this....'' I cried in sorrow, i can't mess this up...

  I just can't!!!

 


End file.
